


Gold and Green

by WinterWandering



Category: Cryp07
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: This was supposed to be a simple walk...
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07/Momman | Cryp07
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Gold and Green

Hey 'non!" The Sin in question looked up from his work, hearing Levi's voice. His face flushed- Envy's was quite close to his.  
"What is it L?"  
"Come with me!" The Sin smiled, his fangs catching the light.   
"L...I have work. You know this." Levi pouted, and Momman _crumbled_.   
"...fine." Envy brightened up instantly, and pulled him towards the door. "Where are we going…?"  
"Out!"   
Momman rolled his eyes at the answer. "Ok…but where?" The green-eyed serpent leading him simply smiled, placing a finger to his lips.  
"You'll see."   
The wolf sighed, letting Levi take him where he wanted.   
  
"MOMMAN!" That was Levi. What happened? Why was Levi using his full name? And why did he scream it for that matter? The last thing he remembered was the horror struck face of his crush.   
"What…?"   
"Don't move." Greed frowned at his words. "What do you mean….?"   
"..." Levi looked away, biting at his lip with a sort of nervous energy he had only seen once before.   
"What happened?" He asked firmly. "L, tell me."   
"...you were stabbed..?"  
Momman sighed. "Okay. Did you at all stop the blood flow?"   
He gave a sheepish smile. "I did all I could…?"   
"Call Beelezbub, tell her I was stabbed and to keep Phelgor away from the house right now."  
"But shouldn't we-"  
"Levi." The golden haired man blinked at his tone, and quickly scrambled for his phone.  
"Okay, okay!" While he was calling Gluttony, Momman made an attempt to stand, leaning against a brick wall. He hissed in pain, but stood shakily.   
Envy finished the call and turned, quickly scrambling to support him.   
"...let's get you back."   
"....thank you Levi." The fox's gold eyes glinted in happiness- and pain....Mostly pain. 


End file.
